cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater United North
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:black;" | Nation Facts |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Alliance Charter || Source Code |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Website || Open Source Alliance |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Nation Statistics|| http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display_charts.asp?Nation_ID=235090 |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Creation Date || Jun. 06 2008 |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:black;" | Nation Information |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Capital|| Big Truck City |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Currency: || Dongs |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:black;" | Role |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Minister of Economics || Open Source Alliance |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Ex-Deputy Minister of Towels || Mostly Harmless Alliance |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Ex-Sec of Tech || Mostly Harmless Alliance |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Ex-Sec of MHAid ||Mostly Harmless Alliance |- |} A crazy, simple place, Greater United Northinites are a private group of individuals who rarely share their personal experiences with their neighbors. Greater United North is a world renowned agricultural paradise. Many of the locals can be seen farming their plots of Cannabis, while allowing their Pigs and Cattle to graze the gorgeous green and purple fields. There are no favorite colors in this beautiful paradise of desolate inhabitants. Keep your hands away from the weed, and remaining to yourself at all times. Alpha males lurk around each corner, filled with rage and emptiness. The locals can be bribed with Cannabis. Nation Information An intellectual and lazy group of people Northinites can generally be seen producing some of the world's greater technological advancements, while at the same time neglecting general social norms and cultures. The inhabitants of the Greater United North only participate in region affairs and occasionally world affairs that are of important nature. They greatly value freedom of choices that do not impede on other freedoms. Greater United North is a peaceful nation. Sometimes viewed as complacent and stoned, too often. The only emotion that is able to overcome a Northinite's complacency is their vengeance. History Formed on the ruins of New Old Jerusalem, Big Truck City now stands. Greatly influenced by Napoleon, the Big Truck City monument is a 100m Big Truck being driven by Napoleon. MHA Days ---- Greater United North started its journey through planet Bob as a prosperous and contributing Hitchhiker in the Mostly Harmless Alliance working in the Ministry of Towels. During this time period, under the guidance of Doc Taco and Floyd, the nation of Greater United North and their ruler Tristram were able to contribute the following advancements in MHA, alongside the Ministry of Towels: :*Automated Auditing. :*Alliance technology growth from 200,000 to 420,000. :*Alliance Nationstrength growth of over 2,000,000. After over 200days in the Mostly Harmless Alliance the Greater United North decided to drift into the unknown planet of Bob in hopes of finding more purple to its green pastures. Faced with the hardships of the outside environment and lawless nature of planet Bob, the Greater United North found its great old friends, SNAFU. SNAFU ---- :After developing ties with the SNAFU alliance from technology deals set up between the MHA and SNAFU, the Greater United North formally joined the SNAFU alliance. While in SNAFU the Greater United Northinites were able to collect their thoughts and enjoy the company of great people and friends. The Greater United Northinites knew they had made a great friend. Open Source Alliance ---- The Open Source Alliance was founded by the allies and friends of the Greater United Northinites on Friday the 13th, Feb. 2009. A democratic alliance with a focus on expansion of knowledge, activity, respect, and openness, had been formed. The Greater United Northinites felt that they had a true home among their brothers and sisters. Culture The Greater United Northinites have a bright and vibrant culture of art, Category:IndividualsCategory:Member of Open Source Alliance